Finding Out
by HeroOfOlympus11
Summary: Story of My life as a demigod! Who's my parent? Am I supposed to have powers? What kind of person am I? You'll find out in this long lame story. Rated T just in case.
1. First Day

**Okay this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_(music)"SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKIN'"(music)_

"_Everyday I'm shuffilin'" I instantly start shuffling .And then ended up at the Spongebob. Quiet an easy moves. I don't know how people say they're hard! (music)_

_DUNT! DUNT! DUNT! DUNT! DUNT! DUNT!_

I moan as I tiredly get out of bed. "Why…,"

"Princess! Turn your alarm off! It's very annoying!" That's my mom, Joy.

"Well it's not my fault you won't buy me a new alarm clock!" See, today is my first day in freshmen year at Franklin High in Stockton, CA. I've lived here my whole life.

I turn off the clock.

As if I were excited, I rushed to the closet. Threw on a pair of skinny jeans, white V-neck T- shirt, and a black cardigan. Ran to the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth, and straightened my hair. While I was tying my Airwalks, my dad finally came out of his room. He's a mechanic. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I replied, tucking in the tops.

* * *

So let me _properly_ introduce my self.

My name is Princess S. Vongchanh. I am 11. I am in 6th grade. From today and now on, I go to Franklin High. Dark brown hair. Dark brown eyes. Tall. Smart, I guess. My friends call me hilarious and say I'm good at everything. Literally _ everything. _They say I'm the most ridiculous person they know. In a good or bad way, I'm not sure.

My best friends name is Gurleen. We're equally smart. Known each other since 1st grade. She is skipping too and is also going to the same school and me.

* * *

Hopefully our new school is going to okay.

On the way to school I re-read the preview of _The Mark Of Athena._ on my iPhone 4. I started reading all of Riordon's awesome mythology books in 5th grade and now I own every single on. I kept on talking to Gurleen about them and she said that she would start reading them too. But she's only on _The Titan's Curse. _Sadly. So if you catch us talking like we're demigods. Sorry 'bout that.

When we finally arrived, I looked around and saw very…. different events. One buff girl was teasing these squares**(A/N if you don't know what it means: squares are loser, nerd, geek, just a bout every mean name in one.)**.There were a lot of couples too. There was this girl that look like she was flirting with this others girl's boyfriend, by the looks of it. Then this emo looking girl sitting at the bench with a crowd of people and some tan guy with black hair hugging a blonde chick. Wow, this school is unique. I kept looking and when spotted I Gurleen, I practically sprinted out of the car and ran into her arms. After about 30 seconds of hugs, I pulled away. "Oh my gods, Gurleen! I missed you so much! My mom wouldn't let me go to your house over the summer!" Another hug.

"Hey! OMG I missed you too!"

"Dude, not to ruin the moment, but we should get inside. 1st period is 7:20."

"Oh, you totally ruined the moment." Gurleen said with a tease in her voice. If you had to describe her: imagine a phsycotic 16 year old Indian Lady Gaga, just with a little more casual clothing, not exactly casual though.

After saying bye to our parents we linked arms and trolled inside.

I stared my schedule for a while trying to remember it until Gurleen totally, and hurtfully elbowed me. "OOWWWW! Dude what was that for?"

"Look!" she replied, pointing to some random tall, tan-ish kid with spiky black hair, walking towards us, "He's walking to us! He looks our age!" She seemed nervous.

"Seriously, dude why are you so nervous. He's just another kid who skipped." Then it hit me. She likes him! "Ohhhhhhh….!Dude, you don't even know his name! And you like him already!" As you can see, I say 'Dude' very much.

"No I do not! He's just cute. I bet he's nice and funny and...," she trailed off. "Oh what am I saying? He's gorgeous! Shhhh! He's going talk to us!  
"Okay…? I didn't say anything."

He smiled as he walked up to us. He stopped right in front of me. He thrust out his hand. "Hi. I'm guessing you two are new here too. I am too. My name's Alex."

* * *

Okay so after being pushed, glared at, interrupted in middle of sentences, and finally giving ourselves a tour, we stopped in front of my locker and the three of us looked at our schedules.

"K. So let me see your schedule." I asked to Alex. He gave it to me and I stated comparing them. At first I frowned then I thought how Gurleen would react to this and I tried to hide my laughter but I stifled a snort.

Alex looked a little concerned, "What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No. It's just a _very_ big coincident." Both of them raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" They said in unison.

"Awwww. You two would be a perfect couple!" I said smiling at Gurleen. They both madly blushed. Alex was the first to speak, "I kind of already like someone else…"

"Alex are you serious? Who is it? Do they go to this school? So far it's only the first day of school and-"

"Princess stop. I'll never tell you."

" Umm. Yeah Princess just tell us the 'very bid coincident'" Gurleen said mocking my voice. she looked sort of depressed too.

"Okay. Okay G. Whatever gets you to sleep at night! It's very awkward but…. Alex and I , have all of the same classes." I think I saw his face brighten at that. Gurleen gave my a scowl of jealesy. "Let me see them."

"Of course, Ms. scowl." That was rewarded with another scowls she grabbed our schedules, "Okay, that sucks I only have free period with you guys…."

"What are you talking about that's great!"

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"Oh Hades! Got to go!"

"Gurleen! How dare you cuss out Hades!" I announced, "But come on let's go!" I said as I grabbed Alex's arm and we all ran to our different classes with Gurleen running opposite direction as Alex and I. "Alex stop tripping!"

"You run too fast!"

**_time lapse_  
**

"(laughing)OH MY GOD! THAT WAS RIDICULOUS!(laugh) I can't believe you!" Laughed Alex as I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door of our 5th period.

"Shhhh….!" I replied. Clearly smiling, and silently giggling. Right when we walked out we were greeted by Gurleen, and started walking to our lockers, "What can't you believe?"

"Oh my god ,Gurleen, you should've seen her! Some kid sitting behind her whispered in her ear that she was a show off after she finished this mini-quiz we did, and she totally rocked her reaction!" Gurleen made a sign telling him to go on, "Then she…. how 'bout you tell her" he said, turning his head too look at me.

"Dude I don't know why it's a big deal I just said 'Shut up.' he said 'make me' then I leaned in whispered something in his earsand his eyes widened and he blushed so hard he turned crimson!"

"What did you say?" asked Gurleen.

" I whispered: 'Man, I know more about you than you think. Like when cheated on your little girlfriend for Drew.' And he freaked out pleading me not to. NBD"

"No but his face. It was irreplaceable!" screamed Alex. Still laughing.

Then someone walked up to me. She had dark brown hair and a permanent scowl. She looked strong and mean. Kind of like Clarisse, daughter of Ares. I recognized her as the bully in the mark lot. But when she stopped in front of me, her scowl dropped and turned into a smile, "Sup." I nodded my hello, " I'm Clarisse." She stuck out fist for me to bump. But I was a little shocked by the fact that her name was Clarisse. I finally came to my senses and returned the motion, "Princess."

"Uggh. Are you serious? Your nickname is… I'm not even going to use one. You mind me callin' you Dude?"

"Na. I call everyone Dude."

"She seriously does." Gurleen said holding out her hand, " I'm Gu-"

"Save it," responded Clarisse, "don't really care." Gurleen looked a bit hurt but she backed up. "So what do you want?" I asked a little irritated.

"Look, am not tryin' to cause any trouble right now. What you did in class was hilarious. I don't know what you said but the look on his face was impressive! We could be buddies."

"That's what I said about her talking to that kid!" Alex randomly blurted.

"Well, I gatta go. See ya soon," she turned around to leave but froze. She again faced me, "Look, I'm usually not the one to invite people, but we need new recruits. There's this club I'm part of, for the talented. You seem like your one. You should stop by. Bring your friends if they want, but they got to have somethin'."

"Thanks. I'll check it out." And with that, she speed off.

"Okay, well 5th over now is our last period. Free period," Gurleen said with a smile, "So then what do you guys want to do"

"G, I think I saw a couple of tables out front let's go sit at one until school's over."

"I agree." Agreed Alex.

* * *

After we found a free table, we sat down and talked about random topics. In the middle of singing the theme song to _Happy Nappers_, a junior came by. "Hey. You guys new kids?" She looked kind of emo-ish. She wore only a few different colors besides black but mostly it wasn't noticeable. She had jet black short spiky hair and electric blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of Thalia Grace from my books.

"Ummmm…. yeah why?" Alex nervously answered.

"Oh, no need to be nervous," I guessed she heard it in his voice, "Clarisse told us about you guys. Hi. I'm Thalia. Head of Talents, as in our club." Once again, I was very, very shocked. I looked at Gurleen, we both seemed unsure. There was an uncomfortable silence. Alex finally broke it saying: "Hey. I'm Alex. That's Princess. And she's Gurleen. Gurleen and I mumbled our hellos still in an awkward stage. When I finally came threw I asked, "Umm… Thalia? As in Thalia _Grace_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly.

"Well if it's _nothing_, then I'm here to give early audition if you're interested. You should go first," she said, pointing to Gurleen.

"I, um , well, I can sing, I guess. And do violin and keyboard." Gurleen implied.

"Well, sing." demanded Thalia. Gurleen hesitated but eventually started sing _Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes. _She sounded _AMAZING! _When she was done Thalia said she could show everyone after school and that she was great. Then Alex's turn. "I can procrastinate." He tried hopefully.

"Okay. We can deal with that later." Thalia said a little confused. "What about you?" pointing a finger to me.

"Oh My Gods! She is the best singer ever!" Gurleen screeched. I shot her a death glare. "Wait, did you say _gods_ with an s?" Thalia asked a little nervously.

"Yeah."

"Okay…. "

"Well, I guess I can, but my singing got really horrible over the summer, but now I rap." I responded. "And tut**(If you don't know what it is, look it up on Youtube.)**. Used to do piano and violin. But now I basically finger drum, rap, tut, and some break dancing."

"Well schools almost over but you should guys should come by and show your skills. Gurleen you're definitely in." Thalia announced with a smile. Gurleen returned it. "Oh we'll totally going to!" yelped Alex. After that, Thalia turned and called her good-byes.

We heard a distant noise that sounded like the bell.

"Wait. That wasn't fair! How come I had to perform here and now, but you guys get to later?" Guleen complained. Alex and I started laughing, but she pouted, eventually giggling.

"So…. let me tell my dad, not to come. Wait a sec." I decided, as I pulled my 4G out.

"Let me use your phone afterwards!" Called Alex as Gurleen started to dial her mom.

So, after we called our parents, we headed to the music room. We walked in and they were having a little meeting.

" –ong on Olympus." announced that same blonde chick. Once she saw us, her stormy gray eyes widened. "Oh! Hi!"

"What about Olympus?" questioned Gurleen.

"Nothing!" They all screamed in one. There had to be at least 50 kids in this room.

I tensed. At that moment, I felt something in me. Like I just gained strength x100. It hurt at first but the pain subsided and I relaxed. I guess people noticed because they all starting asking if I was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you look like you're about to pass out so, sit." The blonde said. I found an empty chair and slumped down into it, with Gurleen and Alex to my right.

"Okay everybody, seems we have new members today! I'm Annabeth Chase." This time I wasn't very shocked. It seemed to happen a lot today.

"Alex Lopez," announced Alex.

Then Gurleen, "Gurleen Kaur."

"Sup. Princess Vongchanh," I said while I nodded my hello.

"Kay. So who wants to show first?" Asked Annabeth.

Gurleen turned to Alex. "What about you Mr. Procrastinate?" Right when Alex was getting out of his seat, something blast through the wall.

Someone screamed, "Furies!"

"Guys! HIDE!" I heard Annabeth shout. We made a beeline for the supplies cabinet. We hid behind it because it was too small to hide _in._

"WHAT THE HELL IS A FREAKIN' FURIE?" I looked at Gurleen unsure what to tell him. She backed me up. "Alex, you truly don't want to know," I stepped out but I don't think they noticed, she continued , "Trust me."

"Gurleen how are you so calm?" Alex was now, in extreme panic mode. Gurleen kept reassuring him it was okay, but outside looked like chaos. All three of them are here.

All of a sudden, it stopped when a pale boy with black shaggy hair walked through the hole in the wall. He was wearing all black. His deep, dark eyes looked straight at me. I wasn't at all surprised to see, right in front of me, my most favorite character ever, Nico Di Angelo. Right here, right now. In the books, it wouldn't be possible for Thalia and for Nico to be together because of her Huntressness, they would still be the cutest couple ever. But now that I know this is all real… I don't know...he's just a year older than me though.

"Stop," his voice voice was so…. commanding, so powerful, "We have come to deliver a messege remember?"

"Yes, Lord." the three said as they flew to his side, "What? No hello?" Annabeth, and who I relized was ,Percy, walked over. The guys did their little man-hug. Annabeth just stood there, when she finally spoke, it came out as this: "NICO! ARE YOU SERIOUS! If you're just delivering a messege, then why did _they_ come?," she said, shooting a glare toward the Furies, " AND WHY DID THEY ATTACK! Look at the wall!"

I spoke up, clearing my throte, "Ahem, uh, we're still here…"

"Oh My Gods, don't belie-" Annabeth started.

"Save it," I cut her off, " I know most people in this room, are demigods. So does Gurleen, Alex on the other hand… is a little freaked out." Annabeth was about to ask a question but I cut her off, again. "We can talk about this tomorrow. But Nico, don't ask me how I know your name, what was the messege."

"Annabeth probably already figured it out but there's something wrong with Olympus. My dad said that there is 2 new and very powerful demigods that have something to do with it and that they go to this school." Everyone looked at Gurleen and I. I didn't even notice she came out. " Oh, no! We're not demigods! I think I would know if I were 'powerful'," Gurleen and I complained quoting our fingers while saying, powerful.

"We need to find them though. Hades said that both are more powerful than children of The Big Three." Nico suggested. Everyone looked at Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

"Everyone, it's getting kind of late," It was Katie, "We all should go home and think about this, instead of staying here." Everyone agreed.

"Hey, you mind if I come over to your house tonight? Everyone's at work." Gurleen asked.

"Yeah, sure G."

_**_After dinner, in my room_**_

"Dude, your mom is the best cook ever!"

"Gurleen! I thought you already knew!" I said acting hurt, holding my heart.

"Oh stop that!"

"I know….," pout, "But I'ma grab more water, want some?"

"Nah." I walked out of the room, singing my water song: _water, water, water, water, water, watttteeeerrrrrrrrrrrr!_

I was about to walk over to the fountain, but water squirted out and filled my cup on it's own. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I slowly made my way back to my room, not knowing what just happened. Gurleen was on my laptop, when she saw me, she looked concerned, "Princess! Are you okay? You look fazed!"

"I am."

"What happened?"

"I… song….. water… it just, um…" I said very stupidly. Hey! Cut me some slack! If you saw what just happened, you'd be freaked out too!

"Dude! Spit it out!"

"I'm….. I'm a half-blood."

**A/N: Sooooo….. What'd ya think? Sorry if it was too long. I just wanted to get to the point. Who's my Godly parent? Is it Poseidon? Am I half Titan? (eyebrow dance) O.o **


	2. Summo Slams and Snaps

_**Disclaimer: Do you think I own this?**_

_ **Chapter:**** 2**_

_Run, Princess! RUN! Hurry Up! _I screamed to myself. You probably thought it was a dream, huh? Nope. I was running through my school's hallway. I got weird glances from some people. _Oh, great! Second day of school, and people already think I'm crazy!_ My conscience has it's own mind.

Oh, you ask _why_ I was running? Well, I don't know. Not like last night I found out that I have magical power and had to tell my demigod friends that one of their very, so called, powerful friends was me. Hope you saw sarcasm.

Just as I was turning a corner to get to the door, I slammed into someone. Like _slammed_, sumo wrestler worthy, into someone. I guess they're were in a rush too. Once all my hair was pulled away from my face, and tamed, I looked to see who it was. Gurleen! "Gurleen, I'm so sorry."

"Me too." We stood there trying to rub our backs away from pain of the fall. "Princess, you know, that slam was sumo wrestler worthy." She said with a smile. Two seconds later, we broke down with laughter.

"Okay. Okay. I have to try to stop. My ribs hurt!" I said during my laughter. Eventually we got through and became serious. "Dang it! I forgot I have to tell everyone about last night! I was on my way. Then you came." I said in a fake resentful voice.

"Me too! Dude, after I left your house last night, I was reading, when my lamp went out. I got mad and silently said it would be awesome if I was a child of Apollo and was all, ' I would just be able to say _light!_' and right when I said that a glowing orb appeared beside me!"

"Well, come on let's go tell them!" I demanded and we sprinted off to the lounge/music room. We budged through the door and screamed "WE'RE DEMIGODS!"

Sadly, it was the calculus club. We backed away awkwardly and apologized and ran to the next door. We looked around first and made sure it was all the other demigods, and when we were sure it was the right place, we finally, and calmly said: "We're demigods."

After we stopped breathing heavily from the running around, they asked us to show them. Gurleen went first and managed to brake the fountain and create a blob of water. Wait, what? Water? It's supposed to be sunlight. How the Tartarus(I say Tartarus, because I don't like to cuss on Hades.) did that happen?

Gurleen looked equally surprised as me and the water splashed to the ground. "Gurleen, you'll get the hang of it, it's only been a night." Reassured Percy.

"No… I'm.. not a daughter of Poseidon! Last night, I made _light_ not _water."_

Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Annabeth was first to speak, "That can't be possible…."

"That'd just be weird…" Percy and Will said turning to face each other. What happened next surprised me. "Both her parents could be demigods." How did I know that? Why did I let that escape my mouth? Everyone looked at me. "Hey! You never know."

"Gurleen will you ask your parents? If it's true, they'll talk." Gurleen nodded.

"Princess." Thalia said, motioning me to go up.

I concentrated on water, telling it to come. I raised my hands hoping it would work. I felt something in my gut. But also coming from my hand. Everyone gasped. When I opened my eyes, I don't know what I saw. I mean I was controlling water. It was floating above me. But from my hand…. I was growing vines, and bushes, and random trees. It's a good thing that the lounge is huge. I put my hand down and closed my fingers. The greens retreated to where they came from and I pushed the water back to the fountain with my other hand. Everyone's jaws were on the ground. Literally. It was scary. Dang Nico.

"Great so now I have 2 new sisters that are both younger, _and_ more powerful than me." Percy said after demanding a certain son of Hades, to give everyone back their jaws.

Katie was next, "That was the _most_ _powerful_ gardening I have _ever_ seen. Probably more than Mother." still staring at me in awe.

"We have to get the to camp immediately!" someone shouted.

"My parents will agree if I told them." Gurleen confirmed.

"Mine, in no way, what so ever, will let me go. Never mind, forgot about the mist." I confessed.

"Percy, go with Gurleen, Thalia with Princess. If they don't agree, manipulate the mist." Wow, Athena really does always have a plan.

**_At my house_**

"Mom!" I called as I burst through our roomdoor, Thalia close behind. Only my sister, Jessica was home.

"Ummm… Princess? That's your mom?"

"Yeah, Thalia! My mom is a 21 year old college student!"

"Jeez! Okay!"

Jessie finally spoke up, "Princess, who's she?"

"Jess, this is Thalia. Thalia, Jess." I said leading my hands to who I was taking about. They shook hands.

"Monster, why did you get out of school already?"

"Thew-neut, remember how we have those talks about us being demigods?" She nodded. "Well, last night, I found out I was one and I need at go to Camp."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Thalia and I said in unison.

Jess looked unsure. "Prove it."

"Okay. Let's go outside." Thalia said as she lead us to the back. She pointed her finger to the sky and a lightning strike hit her and didn't damage anything. Jessie stood there, gaping at her. "You know I feel rejuvenated. More energized. Princess, you next."

"Sure thing Thals." I concentrated on the ground, trying to grow a bush, or whatever. I motioned my hand to where I knew the hose was. Water splashed out, hitting the ground and growing a full sized peach tree immediately.

Jess finally spoke, "Wait. Did you just use _two_ powers?" I nodded. "Demeter _and _Poseidon." I again nodded.

"My sisters a demigod!" I heard her mumble to herself.

"We should go now." Thalia suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Jessie murmured, still shocked.

"Hey, Thals? Before we go, can you…. you know. Just incase she goes insane and so that my parents won't worry?" I asked.

Thalia snapped her fingers, causing the air to ripple. Thalia acted like she did it every day. She simply turned and said: "Hold on tight."

I grabbed her arm, doing as told. She lifted us off the ground, I didn't know she could do this too. COOL! Just as we rose above my house, I think I heard Jess shout, "Bye! See you later!" while waving.

**Gurleen's P.o.V**

Hey! Didn't expect me, huh? Well I'll see you more after this. But this, is what happened when I, along with Percy, arrived home.

Before I could even touch the door knob, my dad burst open the door. He looked worried but mad. Worried, probably because I'm home from school right when 1st period is starting. Mad, probably because I have a boy behind me.

"What's wrong, Gurleen?"  
"Dadda, I have something really important to talk to you about." I answered. He narrowed his eyes at Percy. "Who is he?"

"Dad. He's just a friend. He came to help convince you." He had a confused look on his face. I stepped into our living room. "Dad, this is Percy Jackson. Do know anything about Greek mythology?" Dad had a knowing look on his face.

"Yes, of course."

So Percy went on and on about what happened in the past two days. "She found out her powers and," before I could even realize it, my dad has been collecting water throughout the whole story, he looked at Percy, who was on the other side of the room looking at pictures as he spoke. Dad shot the water in a fast spiral. I tried to vaporize it. Which I thought was really stupid of myself. But I didn't need to. Percy raised the back of his hand in a 'stop' position and the water froze on the spot in the middle of the room. It dropped to the floor and before my father, or I could say anything, Percy turned and said: "And she needs to go to camp." He had the water pick it self off the ground, he unfroze it, and drained it into the sink.

"Ahhhh, so, young lady, I see you took after your mother. And Percy Jackson has proved himself." Dad encountered.

"And you never told me you were a demigod?" I said, kind of mad. But that emotion faded. "But I also did take after you too. Look." I said as I brought the water that was still draining, from the sink and into my hands to create a trident. "Both. Apollo and Poseidon."

"Very good."

"And Dad? What do you mean Percy has 'proven himself'."

"I think I know." Percy responded. He was at the kitchen table looking at something in his hand. He turned it so we can see. "Olympus Weekly. Aphrodite has a whole half of the magazine on me and Annabeth." Before I could correct him, he did himself. "I mean Annabeth and I. Gods, don't be like her now. And I didn't know I had another brother." He said, looking at my father.

"Yes. Hello." He tried for a smile but it looked fake. Percy returned another fake one.

I finally budged in. "Percy? We should go. Princes and Thalia are outside." I said. He looked out the window. We said goodbye and I hugged my dad, Percy shook his hand. "Let's go." Percy said as we stepped outside.

"Thalia! What are you doing here? You were supposed to take Princess to camp!" Percy questioned.

"Jeez! Sorry! She wanted to come!" Thalia defended.

"I wanted to walk through camp with my best friend." Princess encountered innocently.

"Awwwwwww..! Princess! Thanks!" I exclaimed as I squeezed 'the best person ever'! All four of us started laughing as Princess started chocking. I let her go.

Percy was first to come through. "Guys. We should go. Chiron would want to meet you." he said. Thalia grabbed Princess hand and levitated into the air.

"Thalia! You can _fly_ too?" Percy asked.

"Yep. Learned last week." Thalia answered.

"Well… Come on!" Princess said as she reached out her hands. Percy and I grabbed one each and was lifted into the air.

On our way, to Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: Good way to end the chapter, huh?**


	3. We Arrive

**A/N: If you check the 1st chapter I am now 11 not 16. Just lettin' you know. =D**

**Chapter_ 3: We Arrive_**

**Princess's P.o.V**

What up? I'm back! So this is what happens next.

_On our way, to Camp Half-Blood._

While on the trip, we came across 2 conclusions:

1: This is going to take a _very, very _long time.

2: We are going to need help.

Where ever we went, we made comments.

Thalia brought us to the Bay Area where the 4 of us were picked up by Hippocampi. Thanks to Perce.

"This place has some _bad_ memories." Thalia.

"Hey buddies!" Percy.

"Rainbow!" Gurleen.

"I'll miss you, Bay." I said, waving as the docks of San Fransisco as they reached out of view.

The Hippocampi took us to the shore in Texas, where we were greeted by Pegasus. Also thanks to Perce. Blackjack, Porkpie, Guido, and my little friend Pauly D.

"Pauly D? Seriously?" I asked between my small laughing.

_Yeeaaah Man! Hold up. You mind me callin' you dat?_

"He said-"

"I know what he said Perce." He nodded. "And nahh, I don't mind D."

"What is your name even supposed to mean?" Gurleen asked her horse, Guido.

Pauly and I exchanged looks and said, "Snooki?" in unison. And started cracking up. She looked at us weirdly. Oh yeah, she doesn't watch Jersey Shore.

"Right above Tennesse." Thalia stated.

We looked down and you could see people walking around. Only because Percy didn't want to go any higher up, Zeus might want to blast him. "Is that Miley Cyrus! _And_ Taylor Swift?" Seaweed Brain yelped while looking down on the state.

But we actually talked too.

I even had a wish granted by the gods themselves. _Oh, pleeaassseee. Hear me out! Apollo, Hermes I have a request if you can grant it._ I prayed in my head. Minutes later, a pair of sunglasses appeared in my back pocket. I pulled them out to see if they worked. Yup. Everything. I now have a pair of unbreakable sunglasses that when worn, can play movies, listen to music (when you put the hidden earphones on), and use internet. Without, tracking monsters. I learned you get perfect signal anywhere so I pulled them on and blast full volume 99.7 98.3 KWIN radio on. My favorite station.

Thalia and Percy got know us. Like how I'm Thai and that Gurleen loves cookies. Then we burst them with questions like:

"Is it true you were once a tree?"

"Do you sometimes feel like a douche for not making the first move with Annabeth?" You already know that was me.

"Why did you choose to join the Hunters?"

"Is blue food actually good?

"How did you feel when you found out Tyson was your brother?"

"Do you miss… you know?" I said slowly. "And I'm not giving you the pity look because I know you'll just get mad and say how you don't need it." I added. The two nodded.

"Okay here's one. The first one to answer correctly gets 3 golden drachmas. We nodded. "What is, Camp's, exact, address?"

I let Gurleen try. Nothing. Then I answered, "Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, 3.141 Long Island, New York, 11945." Like it was my last name.

Thals looked shocked. "I.. I didn't think you'd knowww….."

I stuck my hand out. "You owe me."

She grumbled in defeat. She grabbed the drachmas out of her back pocket and handed them to me. I gladly slid them into my hoodie pocket as Percy laughed.

"Hey Thalia?" She looked up. "Was Talents an actual thing? … or just a big group of demigods." Gurleen asked.

"Real. We all took a big vacation and decided to go see what a real High School was like. Then got bored and created Talents. But we never got to perform yet."

"If you're leader, then show your skills." I commanded.

Percy made a face then said: "Yeah, Pinecone Face. Show your skills"

"And you're in, known for your stupidity." Gurleen and I just looked at her expectantely. She huffed. "Fine!" She started to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. When she finished, Gurleen and I had a huge hyperbole about her voice. It. Was. A-ma-zing! Percy looked away with a jealous look. Or just tired, we soon heard him start snoring.

"What about you Princess, I've heard Gurleen sing. Where's your awesome moves?"

"You'll never know." She shot me a glare.

"I'm starting to think you don't know how to dance. Does she Gurleen?"

"Well, I've only seen small moves. Not full on awesomeness." I glared at her.

"Whatever. I dance battle. Okay? And in my room. You'll see if someone challenges me."

"I challenge you."

"You have to be serious."

After a comfortable silence, Gurleen asked: "Do you guys think I'll fit in?"

"Gurleen, no need to worry. I've known you for less the 2 days, and anyone can tell you're a great person." That was sweet Thalia.

"Yeah but, no one wants to be friends with the weird girl."

"G, we've been best friends for 6 years, since the first day we met. Don't think like that. Your ganna get pleanty of friends. You already have us." Thalia nodded and Gurleen smiled 'Thanks'.

"Guys, look." She said pointing. "Camp Half-Blood." I looked down and only saw a big building and strawberry fields, in the middle of the woods. The Big House. I concentrated and soon the mist cleared and I saw everything. From the woods to the cabins, the Sword Arena to the fields. Gurleen and I exchanged looks. She smiled as I smirked. Then her smile dropped."Oh, Princess, don't…." She warned. I looked over at the camp.

_This, is going to be intresting._

Blackjack guided us down to sand dunes of Long Island Sound. When we landed a crowd of people surrounded us. Chiron came over and asked: "New campers?"

Thalia nodded.

"Umm.. can someone wake Percy up." He asked.

"I got this." I said, getting off Pauly D and walking over to Percy. I leaned into his ear and screamed at the top of my lungs. "PECRRCCCCYYYYYYY!"

"Ughmmmhu…." He mumbled. He cupped his ears but went back to sleep.

"How is a horse's back so comfortable?" Wondered Gurleen.

"Chiron? Is there a rule for no cussing?" I asked

"I have tried too many times." He answered, shaking his head.

"If you say so." I looked back at Percy. "Douche! Get your lazy ass up!" He swung his arm at me but I caught it. "You did _not_ just try to swing at me."

He looked up. "I am _not_ a douche."" He took his arm back.

"Well, that didn't work. Ooh! Percyy!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Chiron granted your request for blue pancakes."

He shot straight up. "Will there be bacon?" Everyone laughed at that. Annabeth came through the crowd. She kissed Percy on the check. "Yes."

He got off Blackjack. The Pegasus flew to the stables. "I'm going to resume to my nap." He said, walking to his cabin.

"About time you got here." Annabeth said. Everyone went pack to work, Chiron and Annabeth walked back to the Big House. She motioned for Gurleen and I to follow. Thalia went off to the Archery Range.

"Chiron, I've never seen this before." Annabeth said.

"Well, Thanks _Annie._" My voice full of sarcasm.

She clutched her fist. "Don't. Call. Me. ANNIE!" I just stood there not bothered of her reaction.

"I'll admit, your intimidating." I said, crossing my arms. She glared.

"What is this? That you've never seen?" Chiron asked.

"Gurleen and Princess are double god."

He looked taken back. "Double god?"

Gurleen spoke. "My parents are demigods."

He nodded. "And you?'

"I really don't know. My birth parents are mortal, both of them. And don't know anything about Ancient Greek."

He looked awfully confused. "Are you sure they are your birth parnts?"

"Yes! I look like them both!" I responded.

"I agree." Agreed Gurleen.

"Alright this is stange…. Gurleen, who are you parents?"

"Daughter of Apollo. Son of Poseidon."

"Poseidon? Never heard of another son of the sea god."

"He said he never came to this Camp. Heard of it, but trained alone."

"Interesting…." Gurleen yawned.

"Tired? I mean that ride took a really long time." Asked Annabeth.

"Yeah… I didn't want to fall off." She nodded.

"Well do you want to take a nap before the tour?"

"Nah, I'm, I'm alright." She tiredly answered, her eyelids were closing

"Are you sure. You're already half- asleep."

"Yea-Yeah. Come on lets go." She said trudging off.

"Umm.. you two. Do you mind showing your powers before you go?" Chiron asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Yeah. Whatever." She cupped her hands together. A small light formed within her fingers. She slowly pulled apart her hands, letting the light shine brighter and becoming bigger. She pulled her hands away, letting the glow go.

"Nice."

I started to show my Demeter side. I crouched low and cupped my hands on the ground. I whispered a little prayer and released my hands. I slowly stood up, raising my hands with me. The plant followed my motion and grew larger until it was about my height. A corn stalk.

"Amazing." Chiron answered.

"And Poseidon powers?" asked Chiron. The holograms faded.

Gurleen said okay and motioned towards the conue lake. A large blob of water came flowing through camp, coming towards Gurleen. She held it in front of us. "See."

She got so tired, she dropped the water to the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm too tired to continue." She said. A glowing green trident appeared above her head. Even more people gasped.

"No problem." I said. I soaked the water that Gurtleen spilled, from the ground and into the air. The ground moved

"What was that?" Annabeth yelled, pointing the spot on the ground. Dang it! I couldn't hide it!

My brain switched to panick mode. I quickly flushed the water back to the lake."What? It-it was nothing! Just a groung hog!"

"No it wasn't! The ground rose like 6 inches and went back down!"

"Yes I also saw it." Chiron said. His eyebrows were crunched. "Maybe with being a child of Demeter... no it dosen't make since. Nico is the only one who has geokinesis."

"We will deal with it later." Chiron said to Annabeth.

Right then something glowed above Gurleen and I's head. We looked. We were just claimed.

These were unusual. Everyone gasped. Above my head was a glowing aqua trident with a vine wrapped around it, the vine was decorated with lovely purple flowers. Above Gurleen was a glowing golden trident. It shone a beautiful light. Chiron looked wonderiously at put each hand on Gurleen and mine shoulder. "Behold. Gurleen Kaur, granddaughter of Apollo, god of sun, medicine, music, and prophecy. Granddaughter of Poseidon, god of sea, earthshaker." He said looking at Gurleen. He looked at me. "Behold. Princess Vongchanh, daughter of also Poseidon. Including Demeter, goddess of Agriculture."

The holograms faded.

I heard squieling. A bunch of Apollo kids ran up to Gurleen and some Demeter children came up to me.

"Give them space." Chiron ordered. We turned to look at him. "You girls should consider youselves lucky. The gods answer to you. Now which cabin would you like live in? Apollo or Poseidon? Poseidon or Demeter?"

Gurleen and I exchanged glances. She also had a smirk on her face. We looked back at Chiron and in unison, we said: "Poseidon."


End file.
